


Vacation Time

by iamtheholyghost



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Beach Sex, Explicit Language, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skinny Dipping, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheholyghost/pseuds/iamtheholyghost
Summary: “You bastard” I moaned almost breathlessly.“Your smart answers cause certain reactions”  She purred next to my ear her hands travelled up my body pulling at the thin fabric of my vest up. Elena's brown eyes widened when she felt I wasn’t wearing a bra her fingers brushing my hardening nipples causing a moan to escape. She grinned placing biting kisses up my body I lifted my head up so she could throw off the offending fabric. I dug my fingers up her back fiddling with the knots of her bikini, Elena bit across my collarbone and up my neck.
Relationships: Elena Fisher/Original Female Character(s), Elena Fisher/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Vacation Time

“Come on its not much further” exclaimed Elena excitedly, her hands on my shoulders I followed her voice and let her guide me gently. She used one of her scarves to blind fold me so I wasn’t as quick on my feet especially on unfamiliar ground. 

“The blind fold was your idea honey” I received a sharp poke in my ribs for my cheek causing me to jump.

“Trust me even your goth ass is gonna love this” She retorted I could tell she was grinning while she said it. I let her continue to guide me, this time wrapping her arm around my waist and the other on my shoulder.

“I did enjoy you putting sun cream on me” I teased thinking back to earlier events in the hotel room.

“Mmmhmm” I bet” She nipped my waist almost taunting me, remembering her hands all over my naked body lathering it in the cold lotion. “There’s abit of a drop, so here” Elena removed the blackening of my eyes. The sun beaming over the white beach, we just had to drop from the stony paths surrounded in trees that smell of freshness and sea salt unmistakable. As much as I hate bright days this place was absolutely breath taking. The water was blue like in cartoons and so still, my eyes widened taking in the views, smells everything and gripped Elena’s hand.

“Holy shit” I muttered “How did you find this?” I asked. Fiddling in my pocket to grab my phone, taking some quick photos. We took short strides to the shore I dug around Elena’s bag pack for towels to put on the warm sand placing them down. I sat down with Elena pulling off my sandals quickly remembering to put my phone in her bag since I knew I would ruin this by leaving my phone.  
“Well I’ve been to this part of Greece before on a job, days off I used to just sit here to take some me time. Literally nobody comes to this part” Elena explained pulling off her red tank top revealing her soft blue bikini her breasts sat perfect in this looking firm and perky. I took in everything she said but I couldn’t take my eyes off her now, her skin slightly tanned from our time here already. I nibbled my lip shuffling alittle.

“Wow”

“Is that for the scenery again?” She teased biting her lip

“Maybe"

“Ugh maybe?!” Elena thrust her body onto mine, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She then pushed them back onto the sand behind holding my wrists down putting kisses around my throat and neck. My breaths got rapidly out of control and Elena sniggered. I caught the skin on her neck pushing my teeth on down Elena cursed smirking. She kept that from grip around my wrists distracting me from my attack so that she could sit on top of me rolling her hips in to mine reviving a needy groan in return. 

“You bastard” I moaned almost breathlessly.

“Your smart answers cause certain reactions” She purred next to my ear her hands travelled up my body pulling at the thin fabric of my vest up. Elena's brown eyes widened when she felt I wasn’t wearing a bra her fingers brushing my hardening nipples causing a moan to escape. She grinned placing biting kisses up my body I lifted my head up so she could throw off the offending fabric. I dug my fingers up her back fiddling with the knots of her bikini, Elena bit across my collarbone and up my neck.

“God" I gasped pulling the material off revealing those firm breasts. Our bodies writhing against each other feeling Elena's talented mouth nibbling at my needy flesh was just mind-blowing. I scratched round her perfect shape to meet her nipples thumbing them then intertwining them with my finger and thumb. Elena’s attack halted she tucked her head into the nook of my neck panting. I pushed my fingers though her gold and pulled her over for a deep hard kiss, I smiled into it and Elena bit my lip fiddling with my piercings. I put the loose strand back behind her ear while we swapped angles breathing each other in. Elena broke the kiss, her hands cupping my face then her lips nipping my neck round my collarbone. Leaving purplish marks the blonde continued achingly slow down my chest She laughed on my skin when I tried pulling her shorts off at this angle. I undid the button sliding them around her hips as well as I could Elena aided me by shedding them showing off her bikini bottoms I immediately grabbed the lace holding them to her frame letting the material slowly fall. Elena laughed shaking her head.

“Everytime" Elena grinned shedding the material. Her slender body and sun kissed skin making my lip tremble with need and lust. She was absolutely stunning I put my hands though her gold taking the tie letting her soft locks fall over her face. I pushed it back and pulled her down for another hard kiss, moaning through it. I cupped her firm butt giving it a few squeezes Elena smiling though our kisses biting my bottom lip had causing me to jump scraping my nails up her slightly tanned skin. She trailed biting kisses down my body I helped her shed any material in her way, her lips wrapped around my nipple fiddling with the bar causing me to grunt and weld my hands to her hips. Elena pushed her body to mine making sure there was no space her hand tightened around my throat I gasped grinning wildly. She made sure each nipple got its turn in her mouth biting and taunting the skin.

“Fuck Elena" I choked out holding her shoulders pushing my fingers to her skin. The blondes hands slowly travelled down my aching body leaving her biting and sucking my skin. Watching me writhe and groan under her touch Hazel eyes burning with that taunting gaze. She bit across my hip bones making me jump and rake my nails down between her shoulder blades following the natural curve of her spine. My core pulsed with need nipping at Elena's skin, I think she realized how needy I was getting since she pushed her lips just above my core and I gasped thrusting into her. I opened my legs wider giving her much better access, Elena giggled and pinned her eyes to mine watching evert quivering breath that shook put my mouth. She loved this control watching me melting under her touch slender fingers caressing my thighs feeling her moist hot breath on my inner thighs. Elena took some skin in her mouth biting down causing me to jump up and make ridiculously loud noises, gripping at her gold trying not to pull at it too hard. The blonde switched between my thighs covering them in reddish marks, making the odd squeak from the saliva on skin. She snuck two fingers into my folds spreading my wetness to my nerves and moved in slow circles feeling the bundle swelling under her movements. “Oh, Oh my God” I moaned moving my hips into her fingers, her free hand scratched up my flesh to fiddle with my nipple then caressing my breast. 

“You like that huh?” She teased her brown eyes playful keeping that cheeky smirk. 

“Yeah no shit" I panted face screwing up with the pleasure. Elena arched that perfect eyebrow while working her magic on my body, the circles got increasing rougher. She eyed my wetness and pushed two fingers inside my moist warmth. I groaned at the blonde working and curling inside me. I moaned her name rocking my hips to her perfect rhythm. My wetness dropped from her hand on to the towel, her free hand gripped round my thighs scraping my pale skin. I gripped my breasts tensing sinking into the wonder has Elena pumped in and out I grunted each time her pace increasing. Her tongue then rattled against my swollen nerves and it sent me over the edge testing up eyes rolling back screaming her name. Elena eyed my limp body lying staring into the bright blue sky. She wiped her hand on the towel, I smiled at her weakly then pulled her up for a soft kiss. I tasted myself off her got lips moaning slightly. I kissed around her neck cupping her face Elena broke the kiss admiring her handiwork of various marks on my skin. Her finger trailed down my body.

“hmm I am I going to have to finish myself?” 

“I want to taste you Elena" Before we were on holiday she had only just got back in time for our trip so there wasn’t much time for welcome home sex. 

“God I was hoping you’d say that” She cooed. Pulling me in for another deep kiss. I sat up so Elena could lie down now it was my turn to give this perfect torture. The blondes eyes were glazed with lust her hands resting on my hips as I sat on top. My mouth sucking down on her hard nipple hearing her moans and her hips thrusting with each bite. I trailed my tongue down that perfect body shuffling down to pulling her legs further apart. I paused just at her core to take a look at the purplish bruising on her lightly tanned skin. Elena wriggled impatiently Her hands playing with my hair digging in nails into the back of my neck. Her wetness oozed out I her now I see why she was so keen. I dragged my tongue back between her spreading her juices though her needy sex. Elena grunted and moaned shuffling her hips as I worked my mouth around her sensitive nerves so swollen I knew she was close. The blonde writhed under my grip I felt the sand sprinkle onto my skin as she couldn’t keep still. “Oh God" She gave a throaty gasp thrusting her hips into my mouth. I worked my tongue all over her moist set sliding my tongue inside then using two fingers make circles on that needy bundle. The beautiful blonde was soon finished riding out her euphoric feeling letting the waves take over her body lying thee limp grinning up to the blue sky above. I wiped my hand in her stomach Elena gave me a furrowed brow.

“What? I’m almost covered" 

“I did say I need it" She winked pulling me onto of her for those soft post sex kisses. Of course tasting herself from me always did turn me on again. She wiped my chest and stomach admiring where her wetness got me.I was going to get myself comfy beside the blonde but she stopped me with a grab to my wrist.

“Since you’re complaining, let’s have a swim" 

“Skinny dipping really?”

“We just fucked on a beach”

“True" I followed Elena into the water, it’s warmth wrapping around me like a wet hug. We went until our chests were just covered depending on how the water flowed naturally my nipple bars would poke out. I had to say this was the most refreshing post sex thing we had ever done. Elena grinned watching me taking in the moment of sheer bliss and pulled me in. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she cupped my face pulling me in for a soft kiss. “Okay you were right about this” I smiled watching her soft eyes.

“Haha I told you" Elena smirked. We traded soft kisses which ended up becoming a heated battle of tongues and bites. Our well deserved needy make out in the ocean definitely will be the high light of our vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Judging from the views I guess people like these so thank you for reading! Please hit kudos it helps me know if you want more! 
> 
> Our beautiful Elena on a beach in a bikini how could I resist? 💜
> 
> Message me on tumblr @iamtheholyghost let's talk Uncharted, Elena anything Emily Rose tbh.


End file.
